Snowy Nights
by ilovefangg
Summary: One-shot. FAX. "Damn it Fang!" I say after I jump back. I could feel him smirking. "That wasn't funny!" Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N:** Hey! One-shot! Whoop whoop! Honestly, guys, I'm super stressed out. I can't find a project (that's also counted as my exam grade) and my projects due tomorrow! Oh well, hopefully its in my locker in school...But writing this made me feel A LOT better. Hopefully it's good. I liked it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters out of Maximum Ride, JP does.

**Summary**: One-shot. FAX. "Damn it Fang!" I say after I jump back. I could feel him smirking. "That wasn't funny!" Rated T because I'm paranoid.

* * *

**Snowy Nights**

Late into the night, the snow fell and fell.

It was a beautiful sight outside of my bedroom window. It was so beautiful. Plus I was _freezing_ in my room. I felt like a snow flake.

I hear Gazzy's loud snore down the hall and I wonder if he knows it's snowing. I wonder if anyone knows .

I get up from my bed and walk down the hall and I peer into each and everyone's room to see if they are awake. I check Nudge and Angel and I skip past Gazzy's and Iggy's because both of them sleep pretty loudly. The last one I need to check is Fangs.

I hesitate before turning the doorknob and open the door as quiet as I can.

Fang is asleep but his laptop is wide open and about to fall off the bed. I sneak over and grab his laptop, close it, and place it gently on his desk. I look at his face. When he's awake, he always looks so...stressed. But when he's asleep, he looks so peaceful.

He shivers and turns around. I put his blanket over him and look back up at his face. His eyes are wide open.

"Damn it Fang!" I say after I jump back. I could feel him smirking. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yeah it was." I rolled my eyes. "What were you doing?"

"I was seeing if anyone was awake. There's snow falling outside and I haven't been able to sleep because it's too cold."

He looks out the window and I see a sudden calmness in his eyes. The snow must have mesmerized him too. "This is...this is the first time I've ever seen snow."

"Yeah, I think mine too." I say as I look away. "Anyway, I'm going back to bed. Do you know where any extra blankets are?"

"No." he says. "Do you need mine?"

"No it's okay."

"Take it."

"no, Fang. It's yours."

"Then stay here then or if you like freezing to death then go ahead."

I hesitated before nodding. "Let me go get my pillow and my blankets." He nods and moves over. I walk to my room and grab my favorite pillow and the blankets on my bed. Then I headed back.

I put my pillow next to Fang's and I lay down. His bed was big enough to fit the two of us but we still we very much close. "Thank you, Fang."

"No problem." I shivered again and he covered his blanket over mine. Now we have almost four thin blankets over the two of us.

"Fang?" I asks.

"Hm?" Can this be any more awkward? I mean, I've never slept in the same bed as Fang before (you know, minus when I was little).

"Why _are you_ awake?"

"I had a bad dream." He admitted.

"About?"

"Erasers. The Flock. You know, the usual."

"Yeah, I get those a lot." It got awkward again.

Soon enough, I felt Fang's body relax and his mouth was open slightly.

The next thing that happened? He put his arm around me. Of course. I've tried to fight the fact that I'm desperately and hopelessly in love with Fang, and yet here I am falling even more in love with him.

His face seemed so relaxed. Peaceful. Like a baby. I chuckled. Fang was far from a baby. I could feel his muscles through the blankets. Yup, _far from it. _

"Maax..." My name is slowly released from his mouth. Almost like a sigh. We he dreaming about me? Cute.

Then, of course, his eyes were open again. "Can you like, stop that?"

I scoffed. "Stop what? Breathing?" I laughed at my imitation of Fang.

"Actually, yes. You're breathing in my face."

I rolled my eyes. he kept his arm around me. I look outside. "Wow, it's really beautiful outside." I felt Fang's eyes on me.

"Max," He said.

"Wha-"

"Shh," he says, leaning closer to me. "Be quiet, will you?" I frowned but then curiosity hit me. He kept getting closer and closer. And for some reason, I felt myself leaning towards him too. Why was I doing this? Brain, are you giving messages to lean forward with out my permission? BRAIN!

As his warm lips touched mine, I felt like my brain just died. Suddenly, everything in life was blurred and all could think about was Fang's lips. My mind kept going _Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang FAAAANNNGGGG._

But my body finally gave in and I kissed him back. It felt like hours before he pulled away. The two of us were breathing heavily. "Fang-"

"Shh," Geez, rude much? He just kissed me out of the blue and I don't get a say in it? "Go to sleep."

He put his arm back around me. I didn't even notice that he had moved it and put it on my neck. Then he pulled me to him.

I rolled my eyes. "Good night, Fang."

"Night, Max." Snowy nights are most definitely the best.

* * *

Review? Thanks! I appreciate it! :D


End file.
